jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Reality (film)
'''Alternate Reality 'is a 2006 American computer-animated science-fiction action-adventure comedy film produced by Warner Animation Studios and JeremyWorks Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was JeremyWorks first fully computer-animated film. Directed by Malia Snyder from a screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick and Thomas Lennon. The film follows a trio of teenagers in the future, Shane, Declan, and Trinity who go and attempt save their home from the evil overlord who going to takeover the world. ''Alternate Reality was originally envisioned by Malia Snyder in 2001 after seeing the box office success of DreamWorks Animation's Shrek and Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc., Snyder wanted JeremyWorks to have computer-animated film just like DreamWorks and Pixar. She began developing the film in 2003 and wrote the original screenplay with Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young to pitch the story to Warner Bros. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in January 2004, and production was wrapped up in April 2006. Alternate Reality was first released on May 5, 2006, received positive critical reaction, and was a box office success, grossing $615 million worldwide on a $92 million budget. Alternate Reality saw a 3D re-release in theaters on May 11, 2011. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with two sequels — Alternate Reality 2, Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions, and Alternate Reality Forever — and a television series. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Malia Snyder, came up with the concept for Alternate Reality, the creator of Little Mattie. She pitched the film to JeremyWorks Studios with some initial artwork in the beginning of 2003. He and his story team left with some suggestions in hand and returned to pitch a refined version of the story in April. On March 27, 2004, it was announced that JeremyWorks Studios has started the production for Alternate Reality, albeit nothing else about the film was known at the time. Writing Coming soon! Animation Alternate Reality was animated in-house at JeremyWorks Studios' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. The movie's animation was made using WaveFront's Maya animation software and rendered with Pixar's Renderman. Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Main article: ''Alternate Reality (film)/Soundtrack'' Release Alternate Reality ''premiered in theaters on May 5, 2006 in North America. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by ''Jeremy Universal short film, Magic Madness. After the success of the 3D re-release of Disney/Pixar's Toy Story and Toy Story 2, Warner Bros. re-released Alternate Reality ''in 3D on May 11, 2011. On March 1, 2017, Warner Bros. and IMAX announced that the film would be reissued and digitally re-mastered for IMAX theaters (alongside its sequels, ''Alternate Reality 2, Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions, and Alternate Reality Forever) using their DMR Technology in a quadruple feature for a one-day only, "Fan Event", on May 3. Marketing * The film's teaser trailer was released in September 2005, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Corpse Bride, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Chicken Little, Yours, Mine & Ours, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, Hoodwinked! and Nanny McPhee. * The first theatrical trailer was released in February 2006, and was later shown before The Pink Panther, Curious George, Eight Below, Circus Bears, Doogal, Aquamarine, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Akeelah and the Bee. Home media Alternate Reality ''was released on DVD and HD DVD on October 27, 2006. It was also released on UMD for the Sony PSP in September 2007. It was later released on Blu-ray in North America on May 6, 2011, and on Blu-ray 3D on June 12, 2015. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 14, 2018. Video game ''Main article: Alternate Reality (video game) Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films